Love 2,0
by Gleekimous
Summary: Santana, comme tous les jeunes de son âge, passe beaucoup de temps sur Internet. Elle sait qu'on y trouve de tout, et l'amour alors ? Brittana.
1. Prologue : Le contact

**Bonjour bonjour ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! Pour ceux qui suivent "Bienvenue en Enfer" et "Glee, Une Fanfic pas comme les autres", je fais une note en bas.**

**Donc pour en revenir à cette fic, c'est du Brittana dans l'air du temps ! Avec les autres personnages qui feront des apparitions, elles ne se connaissent pas. :) **

**Petite explication : En italique : Facebook / En gras : Twitter ! **

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas !**

**J'espère vous aider à tenir les prochains 8 mois ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelle journée de merde.

Y'a pas à dire, ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi, je suis trempée des pieds à la tête. J'enlève mon manteau que je mets à sécher dans la salle de bain, j'en profite pour me prendre une bonne douche chaude et me sécher.

Je m'étale ensuite sur le canapé, j'en profite, Kurt et Rachel ne sont pas encore rentrés. J'attrape mon PC sur la table, je supprime les e-mails inintéressant du genre « Vous voulez perdre rapidement vos quelques kilos en trop ? »/ « Comment gagner des sous rapidement sur internet »/ « Santana, j'ai vu votre avenir, venez vite le découvrir ! ». Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des pigeons, je me demande bien qui peut cliquer sur ce genre de publicités débiles.

Je vais ensuite sur Facebook, tiens, j'ai envie de me plaindre, de toute façon, ça sert à ça Facebook non ?  
_  
[Santana Snixx Lopez : Journée de merde, il pleut, les clients ont été infects au bar, on m'a volé mon IPod, et un bus a trouvé amusant de se prendre pour Moïse et de m'envoyer de l'eau en pleine face.]_

Je vois que Sam aime déjà ma publication, il passe ses journées sur Facebook ce petit. J'entends du bruit dans le couloir, voilà donc mes colocs qui reviennent, adieu la tranquillité !

« Oh coucou Santana !

- Salut Berry, Hummel. » Ouais, j'ai un léger problème à les appeler par leurs prénoms, c'est comme ça depuis le lycée, et je sais que ça les embête alors je continue. Tiens d'ailleurs, Kurt fait la grimace, voilà de quoi me rendre de bonne humeur. Embêter mes amis, c'est mon occupation favorite.

« Alors Hummel, la pluie n'a pas trop déformer ton brushing ?

- Non, j'avais prévu le coup ! » Il me montre son parapluie qui goutte sur le sol tout fier de lui. Je trouverais ça presque mignon si ce n'était pas Kurt, si ce n'était pas un parapluie et, non, en fait, je trouve juste ça ridicule.

« On mange quoi ce soir ?

- Oui Santana, nous avons passé une excellente journée, merci de nous demander. » Quelle râleuse celle-là ! J'allais leurs demander après, on n'a juste pas les mêmes priorités dans la vie. Je grogne un « Tant mieux pour vous. » Et je retourne à mon PC qui me semble beaucoup plus accueillant et amusant que les deux divas.

« Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre » Annonce Berry d'un ton chantant, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante et merveilleuse du monde.

« Tant mieux pour toi la naine, oublies pas de nous prévenir quand tu te gratteras le nez aussi ! » Je souris, fière de moi. J'entends Kurt soupirer mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, je sais qu'il aime ma répartie. On entend Rachel qui part dans sa chambre en grommelant, fermant sa porte un peu plus fort que nécessaire, c'est vraiment une diva celle-là, tout le temps à essayer d'être théâtrale.

Kurt s'assoit à côté de moi, je fais donc l'énorme effort de pousser mes jambes.

« Et toi San, ta journée ? » Je le regarde, et je lui lance mon premier vrai sourire de la journée, je sais, depuis le début, je n'ai pas l'air de vraiment les aimer mes colocs, mais en fait, ce sont presque mes seuls amis, et au fond, bien au fond, je les aime bien.

« Horrible. J'en ai marre de ce boulot. » Il hoche la tête, il comprend. Il ressent la même chose, on est venu tous les trois à New-York après le lycée pour devenir des stars, et pour l'instant seule Rachel a obtenu des résultats, Kurt et moi, on galère et on bosse dans un bar pour pouvoir payer le loyer.

Mais au moins, lui, il a la NYADA, moi je n'ai eu qu'une pub ridicule.

« Ça te dérange si j'allume la télé ?

- Non, tant que tu ne mets pas une de tes émissions débiles de télé-réalité. » Il rigole et mets une chaîne de musique, il prend ensuite son portable et bidouille avec.  
« T'as vu sur Twitter ? Y'a eu un nouveau tweet de Mariah ! » Je m'empresse d'ouvrir mon Twitter, ouais, Kurt et moi, on est les premiers fans de Mariah Carey, mais c'est un secret, même Rachel ne le sait pas.

En effet, elle a tweeté, une photo d'elle avec ses enfants, ils sont trop mignons ! Je le mets dans mes favoris, personne ne va jamais voir les favoris des gens de toute façon.

Pendant que j'y suis, je parcoure un peu ma TL, je vois Rachel qui se plaint de tout, pire que moi. Soudain je vois un tweet qui pourrait devenir drôlement intéressant.  
**  
*SantanaSnixx a retweeté : #RT si toi aussi tu trouves que les juifs ont un gros nez.*  
**  
Je vois Kurt pouffer à côté de moi, on se regarde, il me montre son pouce en l'air en signe de soutien. J'attends quelques secondes, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

« SANTANA LOPEZ ! » Rachel arrive en furie, son téléphone à la main, me le secouant devant le nez avec mon retweet. Quand elle est comme ça, Rachel ressemble à une mini-hulk mais en beaucoup moins effrayante, et elle a un débit de paroles effroyable ! Pire qu'Eminem quoi.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça, tu sais pourtant bien que ça me complexe énormément cette histoire de nez. Tu ne te rappelles pas au lycée quand on avait une leçon sur ça et que j'avais chanté cette magnifique chanson sur le fait que je ne me sentais pas jolie… » Bla bla bla et bla. Ça me rentre par une oreille et ça me ressort par l'autre. Le meilleur moyen qu'elle s'arrête c'est soit la casser, soit l'ignorer, je décide de choisir la deuxième option pour une fois.

Bingo ! Elle retourne dans sa chambre, claquant la porte une nouvelle fois, pauvre porte, elle va finir par nous lâcher.  
**  
*RachelBarbraBerry : Incomprise.***

Kurt et moi rions de nouveau, y'a pas à dire, Rachel Berry est vraiment ma source de bonne humeur. Je vois Kurt froncer les sourcils, signe qu'il est préoccupé.

« Que pasa lady H. ?

- Rien d'important, juste Blaine. » A l'entente de Blaine, je devine que c'est plus important qu'il ne le laisse penser.

« Sûr ? » Il me regarde, hésitant. Je sens qu'il a envie de se confier, mais il se demande si je suis la bonne personne pour le faire, au fond, je le comprends, je ne montre que rarement d'intérêt pour leurs problèmes.

« C'est juste que… comment dire, il est soi-disant super occupé et il n'arrête pas d'aimer les photos et les statuts d'un autre mec.

- Il est comment l'autre mec ?

- Gay. » Il me montre sa photo, il est plutôt beau gosse même s'il a un air suffisant que je trouve juste exécrable. Je vois en effet Blaine sur toute la page de ce mec, un j'aime par ci, un commentaire par là.

« T'es mieux que cette espèce de fouine Hummel, te fais pas de bile. » Il me lance un sourire franc, même si ses yeux reflètent son inquiétude, au moins il sait que je suis dans son camp, je l'ai toujours été.

J'entends le bip significatif d'un message sur Facebook.  
_  
[Puckzilla : Hey J-Lopez, comment tu vas ?]_

[_Santana Snixx Lopez : J'ai vu mieux et toi ? (changes ton nom, ça fait vieux pervers de 50 ans !]_

[Puckzilla : Mooh, je croyais que tu l'aimais Puckzilla ? ;)]

[Santana Snixx Lopez : Puck ^^' GROS DEBILE !]

[Puckzilla : T'as tes règles ? T'es de meilleure humeur que d'habitude.]

[Santana Snixx Lopez : T'es au courant que ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens ? Bon sinon, pourquoi t'es venu me parler ? J'espère que ce n'est pas pour coucher avec toi, je t'ai dit que c'était fini.]

[Puckzilla : Je sais, tkt :) Non en fait, je vais avoir ma perm bientôt, et je me demandais si je pouvais venir vous faire un petit coucou et donc, crécher chez vous ?]

[Santana Snixx Lopez : Je demanderais aux deux divas.]

[Puck : Merci sexy latina !]

[Santana Snixx Lopez : C'est mieux comme ça ;)]

Je ferme la conversation, normalement, devait pas t'avoir de problèmes pour accueillir Puck, et tant mieux, il me manque, même si je ne lui dirais jamais. C'est un peu comme mon grand-frère.

***RachelBarbraBerry a retweeté : Les latinas ne sont pas toutes jolies.* **

Là, j'explose juste de rire. Elle veut la guerre, elle l'aura !

***SantanaSnixx a retweeté : #RT si toi aussi tu connais un nain.***

***RachelBarbraBerry a retweeté : #RT si tu connais une garce qui se la pète.***

***SantanaSnixx : Certaines personnes devraient faire gaffe à leurs bouffes végétariennes… Le vent souffle si fort aujourd'hui ! #FaisPasBeau* **

Voilà Berry qui déboule comme une furie jusqu'aux placards de la cuisine, elle ouvre tout et soupir de soulagement quand elle voit que rien n'a bougé. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté, en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur.

« T'es méchante. » Sérieusement ?! On dirait qu'elle a cinq ans des fois.

« Exact.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca m'amuse.

- Pour la peine, tu commandes des pizzas pour ce soir. » Et elle s'en va, comme ça. J'hallucine là ?! On ne donne pas d'ordre à Santana Maria Lopez ! Je vais lui fourrer où je pense sa pizza moi ! Et Kurt qui est mort de rire à côté de moi.

***SantanaSnixx : Mes amis sont débiles et chiants.* *KurtHummel, Puckzilla, SamBigLips, RachelBarbraBerry et trois autres personnes vous ont retweeté***

Au moins, on est tous d'accord.

***SugarLaMeilleure : Un jour je dominerais le monde.***

Sugar me fera toujours rire. Je vois que quelqu'un lui a répondu.

***TubbBestCatEver : Non, c'est les licornes qui domineront le monde, enfin quand elles arrêteront de courir sur les arc-en-ciels.* *SantanaSnixx a retweeté.***

J'imagine la tête choqué de Su' quand elle verra que quelqu'un a osé la contredire, et qu'en plus, j'ai retweeté.

***TubbBestCatEver vous a suivi***

***TubbBestCarEver : SantanaSnixx Toi aussi tu crois au pouvoir des licornes ?***

Euuuuuh, je ne sais pas si elle est sérieuse ou pas. Je me tourne vers Kurt pour lui demander son avis.

« Bah quoi, elle n'a pas tort après tout, regardes Voldemort, pour survivre avait besoin de sang de licorne, c'est bien la preuve qu'elles sont puissantes. » Je le regarde, j'hésite entre être désespérée par ses références à Harry Potter ou à être amusée.

***SantanaSnixx : TubbBestCatEver J'en sais trop rien.***

***TubbBestCatEver : SantanaSnixx Dommage ! C'est toi sur ta PP ? :)***

***SantanaSnixx : TubbBestCatEver Yep !***

***TubbBestCatEver : SantanaSnixx Tu es très belle dessus :)***

Okay. Normal. Pourquoi je rougis moi ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise que je suis belle. Sexy, chaude, bonne, mais pas belle. J'espère que mon teint mat va cacher ce rougissement.

Kurt me jette un coup d'œil, puis retournes à ses occupations, ouf ! Sauvée.

***SantanaSnixx : TubbBestCatEver Merci beaucoup :)***

Je vais voir son profil, après tout, elle a sûrement été voir le mien pour voir ma PP de près. Woah, il est tout en couleur, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une pub pour des bonbons pendant une gay pride le tout sponsorisé par des lutins magiques.

Sa PP est un chat, plutôt gros, énorme même.

Je parcours ses tweets, elle a l'air complètement décalé, dans un monde à part.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » Je regarde Kurt, étonnée, puis je me rends compte qu'effectivement, je souris.

« Rien, un truc sur Twitter. » Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle écrit des trucs drôles. Tenez, je vous montre quelques-uns de ses tweets :

***TubbBestCatEver : Quelqu'un connait un patch pour que les chats arrêtent de fumer ?***

***TubbBestCatEver : Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne dansent pas plus dans la rue ? J'aimerais tellement vivre dans High School Musical***

***TubbBestCatEver : Je pense vraiment me présenter pour le poste de présidente des Etats-Unis, comme ça, je pourrais détourner les tornades de notre pays. #LesTornadesSontMéchantes***

Avouez, vous avez souri vous aussi ? Je suis un peu déçue, il n'y a pas de photos d'elle.

***TubbBestCatEver : Je voulais t'envoyer un dm, mais tu ne me follow pas :(***

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle veut me parler en privé ? Bon, je vais la follow.

***Merci pour le follow :) ! Donc tu t'appelles Santana ou Snixx ?***

Elle pense vraiment que je pourrais m'appeler Snixx ? Cette fille est étrange quand même, enfin je pense que c'est une fille.

***Santana. Et toi ?***

Au moins comme ça, je serais fixée.

***Brittany :)***

* * *

**Voilà ! J'attends vos premières impressions ! Ce n'est que le prologue ! :)**

**NOTE : Alors déjà pour "Bienvenue En Enfer" Je devrais bientôt updaté :) Le chapitre est à moitié fini ! **

**Et pour "Glee, Une fanfic pas comme les autres" j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai vu trop grand avec cette fic, et je ne peux malheureusement pas m'engager dans un si grand projet, pas en ce moment, alors je la mets en pause. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur, et si d'ailleurs, quelqu'un se sent d'attaque pour la reprendre, je me ferais un plaisir de lui laisser et de l'aider si besoin.**


	2. Chapitre 1, de l'autre côté d'internet

**Et voilà la suite, enfin pas vraiment la suite, mais vous allez comprendre pourquoi ! **  
**Merci pour les reviews, les follows et les favs ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire est si bien accueillie ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelle journée magnifique.

Il pleuvait un peu aujourd'hui, mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'adore la pluie, danser dessous, écarter les bras et sentir l'eau sur mon visage, ça me fait sentir tellement vivante. Les gens trouvent ça bizarre, étrange, mais je m'en fiche, moi ça me rend heureuse.

J'enlève mes affaires mouillés en chantant et en dansant, je balance mon manteau dans un coin de ma chambre, je le mettrais à sécher plus tard !  
Je vais ensuite jusque la chambre de ma meilleure amie et colocataire, je l'entends grogner derrière la porte et je souris, elle grogne tout le temps !

« Quinny ?

- M'appelles pas comme ça ! » Je rigole légèrement, j'ouvre la porte et je vais la rejoindre sur son lit, lui plantant un bisou sur la joue, ce qui la détend immédiatement.

« Alors ta journée ? » Je la vois qui se renfrogne, elle a dû passer une mauvaise journée.

« Nulle. J'ai foiré mon exam. » Je la prends dans mes bras, je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas ratée, elle ne les rate jamais, mais elle a tellement peu confiance en elle qu'elle n'y croit jamais. Je la sens se laisser aller dans mes bras puis son portable vibre, elle grogne, pour changer.

« Grmph ? » Voilà, ça c'est ma Quinn de mauvaise humeur, un ours mal léché ! Tiens en parlant d'ours, j'ai bien envie de regarder le Livre de la Jungle moi ! Faudra que je demande !

« Brit ? » Je sursaute, je ne l'ai pas entendu me parler, j'étais dans mes pensées, comme d'habitude, je suis souvent en conversation avec moi-même et donc, je n'entends pas tout le temps ce qu'on me dit, Quinn dit que je suis dans la lune, mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rentrer dans la lune.

« Oui ?

- A quoi ta pizza ?

- Fromage, jambon, œufs, bœufs, champignons, oignons, saumon, et un petit peu de chocolat si possible.

- Dégoutant. » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire à la tête qu'elle fait. Je sais que j'ai des goûts assez spéciaux en nourriture, mais je ne comprends pas la logique de séparer les aliments qu'on aime, c'est vrai quoi, si j'aime le poisson et le chocolat, pourquoi ne pas manger du poisson au chocolat ?

« Penses à celle pour Tubb aussi ! » Elle acquiesce en soupirant, si ce n'était pas mon amie depuis aussi longtemps, je penserais que je l'énerve, mais non, je sais juste qu'elle s'inquiète pour le poids de Lord T.

« Britt, le véto a dit qu'il devait faire un régime.

- Prenez une pizza allégée alors ! » Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de soupirer de nouveau que je suis repartie dans le salon, parler de Lord T m'avait donné envie de lui faire un câlin. Je le trouvais donc dans le canapé, en train de dormir.

Il est tellement mignon quand il dort !

Je lui caresse doucement le museau, il entrouvre ses yeux avant de bailler fortement. Je vois mon ordinateur ouvert et allumé sur la table du salon, j'ai dû encore oublié de l'éteindre en partant. Tant pis, je le prends et m'installe sur le canapé à côté de mon chat qui vient poser une patte possessive sur ma cuisse, le tout en ronronnant.

Je fais mon tour habituelle sur internet, mes mails, Facebook, et YouTube. J'aime bien regarder les nouvelles vidéos sorties, et surtout, voir les commentaires de mon talk-show, Fondue pour deux.

Quinn était sceptique quand j'avais posté la première vidéo, mais en fait, j'avais pas mal de succès, les gens me trouvaient drôle et décalée.

Je passe ensuite sur Twitter, tiens, je vais changer de photo de profil ! Je vais mettre une photo de Lord T !  
**  
*TubbBestCatEver : Nouvelle PP !***

Je parcours ensuite ma TL, je suis vraiment beaucoup trop de monde, vas falloir que je fasse le tri ! Je passe donc plutôt dans mes notifications.  
**  
*MarleyRose : Quand TubbBestCatEver ronfle, on dirait un tremblement de terre !*  
**  
Je rigole toute seule avant de favoriser son tweet, c'est vrai que je ronfle de temps, mais seulement quand je dors sur le ventre, avec un oreiller sous mes pieds et mes chaussettes rouges, sinon, je ne ronfle pas, Lord T me l'a confirmé.  
**  
*KittyBitchwoman : Soirée pizza-télé avec MarleyRose, TubbBestCatEver et GouineLucyFabgay (oups, faute de frappe QuinnLucyFabray) !***

*TubbBestCatEver, MarleyRose ont retweeté.*

*QuinnLucyFabray : KittyBitchwoman, Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux me mettre dans ton lit que je suis forcément gay ) #TrueFact*  
Comme ça, vous pensez que Quinn a bien prit le tweet et qu'elle en rigole, absolument pas ! Je l'entends crier dans sa chambre, je crois qu'elle prépare le meurtre de Kitty, et apparemment, ce sera sanglant ! Je ne fais que citer.

De toute façon, Kitty et Quinn, elles passent leurs vies à se chercher, pourtant, je sais que Kitty est en admiration devant Quinn, ça a commencé dès le lycée ! Et Quinn considère Kitty comme sa petite-sœur, mais ça, il ne faut pas le dire, sinon Quinn devient toute rouge et nie en bloc.  
En parlant de Kitty, j'entends des pas dans l'escalier, et je sens la bonne odeur de pizza !  
**  
*TubbBestCatEver : PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #TropBon #BonAppetit #BBL* *QuinnLucyFabray vous a retweeté*  
**  
La porte s'ouvre et je sautille sur place d'impatience, une journée au studio de danse, ça creuse ! Je vois Kitty rentrer pendant que Marley lui tient la porte, dès qu'elles sont entrées, je les prends dans mes bras chacune leurs tours, Kitty se plaint pour la forme, mais je sens que quand elle me serre en retour, elle n'en pense pas un mot, elle fait un rapide signe de la main à Quinn qui lui répond par un beau majeur. Marley et moi éclatons de rire.

Comme prévu, on s'installe dans le canapé avec les pizzas, moi, Lord T et Quinn dans le grand canapé, Kitty et Marley, dans le petit, elles sont collées mais c'est pas grave, je sais qu'au fond, elles sont bien contente.

Je sors mon portable pour prendre ma pizza en photo et la poster sur Instagram.

« Brittany ! Tu sais que je hais les gens qui prennent en photo leurs nourritures pour la poster, je ne vois pas l'intérêt !

- Mais Quinn, c'est juste pour rendre jaloux les autres gens voyons, pour leur montrer que nous on mange quelque chose de bon, et pas eux. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais je vois que dans son regard, elle approuve, au moins je suis honnête dans ce que je dis.

« Alors Brit, c'est quand ton premier spectacle ? » Je lève les yeux vers Marley et lui lance mon plus beau sourire, j'attendais cette question depuis que je suis rentrée !

« Dans trois semaines ! Le samedi, vous viendrez ? » Je fais ma moue de chiot battue, je les vois rire toutes les trois, et je suis tout simplement heureuse, faire rire mes amies, c'est ce que je préfère. Elles acquiescent, me promettant qu'elles ne rateraient ça pour rien au monde.

Le film m'ennuie, je ne sais même plus le titre, j'écoute distraitement les dialogues. Je sors donc mon portable, les autres filles sont, elles, absorbées par le film et ne me remarque pas. J'en profite donc pour aller sur Twitter.  
**  
*SugarLaMeilleure : Un jour je dominerais le monde.*  
**  
Cette fille est vachement prétentieuse, ou alors elle blague, j'ai un peu de mal à faire la différence entre l'ironie et la réalité. Prise d'un doute, je décide de lui répondre !  
**  
*TubbBestCatEver : Non, c'est les licornes qui domineront le monde, enfin quand elles arrêteront de courir sur les arc-en-ciels.*  
**  
Je hoche la tête, contente de mon tweet, c'est vrai, les licornes domineront le monde. Moi-même, je suis une bi-corne.  
**  
*SantanaSnixx a retweeté.*  
**  
Quelqu'un est d'accord avec moi ! J'hésite à me lever et à faire une mini danse de la joie, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger mes amies qui sont encore concentrées dans leurs films.

Enfin… Marley n'est plus si concentrée que ça, je la vois en train de laisser trainer ses mains sur la jambe de Kitty et de guetter ses réactions, si elle essaye d'être discrète, c'est mal barré !

Je décide de follow cette personne qui, enfin, reconnaît la puissance des licornes. Puis je lui réponds.  
**  
*TubbBestCarEver : SantanaSnixx Toi aussi tu crois au pouvoir des licornes ?*  
**  
Je demande confirmation, on ne sait jamais. Vu sa réponse, elle doute, il ne me reste plus qu'à la convaincre.

Je me retrouve sur son profil, il est assez sobre. Son arrière-plan est composé de multiples photos de chanteuse, comme Amy Whinehouse, Whitney Houston,  
J-Lo ou encore Rihanna. Son header me fait rire, c'est écrit « Please Bitch » Je me dis qu'il serait parfait pour Quinn ou Kitty.

Enfin, je m'intéresse à sa photo de profil. Je clique dessus pour l'agrandir.

Wow.

C'est elle ?

Mon dieu si c'est elle, elle est canon.

Très canon.

Je secoue ma tête, et je la détaille, elle est mat, de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle a laissé détachés. Elle sourit, elle a un sourire magnifique.

Sérieusement.  
**  
*TubbBestCatEver : SantanaSnixx Dommage ! C'est toi sur ta PP ? :)*  
**  
Comme ça, je saurais si c'est elle ou pas.

Quinn me lance de petits regards interrogateurs, je hausse un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu tiens plus en place Brit ? Et, fais gaffe tu as un peu de bave sur le menton. » Paniquée, j'essuie mon menton, mais il n'y a rien. Je fronce alors les sourcils, et Quinn éclate de rire, s'attirant un « PSSSSHHHT » de Kitty qui ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte que Marley la tripotait ou alors qui ne voulait pas le voir.

« Elle est pas mal, c'est vraiment elle sur la PP alors ? » Je ne comprends rien de ce que raconte Quinn. Elle me montre alors son portable, elle est en train de suivre notre échange de tweet et me fait un clin d'œil.

Je vais pour répondre quand Santana, ou Snixx ? Je ne sais pas trop, me réponds.  
**  
*SantanaSnixx : TubbBestCatEver Yep !***

*TubbBestCatEver : SantanaSnixx Tu es très belle dessus :)*  
  
Quinn manque de s'étouffer en lisant mon tweet. Je lui tape dans le dos, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle ne meurt pas.

« Quinn ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Et beh ! T'y va pas par quatre chemins toi ! Ton prochain tweet ce sera « Ca te dit toi et moi on fait des galipettes ce soir ? hashtag : ClinDoeilClinDoeil »

- Pourquoi je lui proposerais ça ? » Je rougis malgré moi, des images pas très pure en tête. Mes amies rigolent, Kitty et Marley s'intéressant à notre discussion.  
**  
*SantanaSnixx : TubbBestCatEver Merci beaucoup :)***

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à son tweet puis je pose mon portable sur la table. J'attrape un oreiller et le balance sur ma soi-disant meilleure amie qui m'imite en train de minauder.

« Oh belle jeune fille aux cheveux lisses ! Donnes moi donc ton 06, laisses tomber les saucisses, viens faire un tour entre mes.. »

Paf ! Headshot !

Standing Ovation pour Brittany Pierce s'il vous plaît !

Je crois que je viens de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale, Quinn vient de se jeter sur Kitty et tente de l'étouffer avec mon coussin, apparemment, elle n'a pas oublié son plan machiavélique pour éliminer l'autre blonde. Marley se retrouve prise en sandwich contre son gré.

Je me lève et attrape ma meilleure amie par la taille, je la soulève sans trop de difficultés ! Merci les cours de sports ! Je la balance sur notre canapé, Lord T s'en va en grognant. Kitty en profite pour reprendre son souffle et se prépare à une contre attaque. Avant que Marley ou moi ne puissions faire un geste, elle saute sur Quinn, la martelant de coups d'oreillers.

Marley soupire en riant, elle me fait un clin d'oeil avant de se lancer dans la bataille en criant un « WAZAAAAA » très explicite, mes amies sont cinglés, mais je les aime !

Je reprends mon portable, et hop, une petite photo en souvenir !

[_Brittany S. Pierce : Bataille d'oreillers ! Rien de mieux pour animer vos soirées ! Avec Quinn Fabray, Marley Rose et Kitty Wilde]_

Elles vont me détester quand elles vont voir que je les ai affiché sur Facebook, mais tant pis, c'était trop tentant ! J'attrape ensuite un autre coussin et je me jette à corps perdue dans la bataille. Pan, un oreiller dans la face pour toi ! Un pour toi ! Et un dernier pour toi, pas de jalouses comme ça ! Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la bataille est finie, les cadavres d'oreillers sont par terre. Je dis bien cadavre car deux se sont déchirés, je les aimais bien moi, mais Quinn m'a promis d'en acheter de nouveaux, et tout arc-en-ciel en plus !

Pendant que tout le monde reprend son souffle, je reprends encore une fois mon portable, je revois la réponse de SantanaSnixx, tiens d'ailleurs cette histoire de prénom me perturbe, il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, je vais lui envoyer un dm comme ça ma curieuse d'amie ne pourra plus m'embêter ! Et na !

Oh, elle ne me follow pas, je ne peux pas lui envoyer un Dm.  
**  
*TubbBestCatEver : Je voulais t'envoyer un dm, mais tu ne me follow pas :(*  
**  
Et si elle ne voulait pas me follow ? Peut-être que je l'embête ? Je sais que beaucoup de gens ne me comprennent pas. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas mal pris mon compliment.

Elle m'a follow ! Elle ne me prend pas pour une folle débile idiote ! Ou alors elle a pitié de moi ? Bon Brittany, arrêtes de te parler toute seule là et envoies lui ce foutu Dm !  
**  
*Merci pour le follow :) ! Donc tu t'appelles Santana ou Snixx ?*  
**  
Personnellement, je pencherais plus pour Santana, Snixx ce serait un peu bizarre comme nom non ? Enfin après, l'autre fille que j'ai retweeté s'appelait Sugar.  
**  
*Santana. Et toi ?*  
**  
Donc c'est Santana, c'est joli comme prénom. Ca me fait penser à Satan, le méchant. Mais je ne pense pas que Santana soit méchante, mais bon, je ne la connais pas vraiment aussi.

Peut-être qu'un jour, on fera plus amples connaissance !

Faudrait peut-être je lui réponde !  
**  
*Brittany :)***

Je sens des bras m'attraper par les hanches, je me tourne pour voir le visage souriant de Quinn.

« Brit ! On sort, vas donc te préparer ! Et interdit de portable ! On les laisse ici ! » Je lui souris en hochant la tête. Je m'en vais me préparer dans ma chambre, je pose mon portable sur ma table de chevet.

« Tu n'y touche pas, n'oublies pas que tu es privé d'internet pendant encore une semaine ! Ca t'apprendras à fumer en cachette ! Et non, ne me fais pas ce regard là. Je ne céderais pas cette fois-ci. » Je lui fais une dernière fois les gros yeux, puis un bisou avant de sortir de ma chambre, les filles m'attendent devant l'entrée.

« C'est parti ! »

* * *

**Alors, ce petit chapitre POV Brittany ? Au début, je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire ce chapitre x) mais je me suis dis que ce serait sympa de voir la même journée du point de vue de notre blonde, je pense continuer la fic sur le POV Santana et mettre certain du POV Brittany, ou vous préférez un chap sur deux ?**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ! :)**


End file.
